maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist
"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist 'is the seventh episode of MAD Season 4, and the 85th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''"S" Cape from Planet Earth: Scorch Supernova must save a defenseless man of steel. The X-Mentalist: The X-Men give up being superheroes and become police officers. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been watching paint dry all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 3:00 PM:' One Direction visit their wax figures at Madame Tussauds, while 98 Degrees visit their wax figures in the dumpster out back. #*'Thursday, 8:00 PM:' Bradley Cooper admits to living with his mother, but doesn't mention she also feeds him. #*'Monday, 4:00 PM:' South Korea refuses to air Psy's new video, because it looks like this! #Opening Scene #'"S" Cape from Planet Earth' (Spoof on Superman / Movie Parody of Escape from Planet Earth) #Animated Marginals segment #Feeding the Ducks: Part 1: A young guy is refused to eat breadcrumbs and points at a sign. (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Hairgoat (Ad Parodies segment) #MADitorial - Difference Between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(TV_series) Bones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle] (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (MADitorial segment) #Feeding the Ducks: Part 2: Grandpa was sitting on a bench, the duck said bread is stale. (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Tube Feud (Website Parody of YouTube / Game Show Parody of [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Feud Family Feud]) (Tube Feud segment) #Sole Survivor Dream (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Robot Paper Shredder (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Feeding the Ducks: Part 3: Another young guy is approached by a police officer, a young guy is confronting about telling me what to do and two more signs are put up. A police officer is disappointed then walks away. (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The X-Mentalist' (Team Parody of the X-Men / TV Parody of the Mentalist) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Feeding the Ducks) Grandpa says "Nothing becomes clearer to me." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Elementary showed up, and the only time Escape from Planet Earth, the Mentalist, and Night Court appeared. *This is the second time Family Feud gets spoofed, the second appearance of the MADitorial segment, and the second time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Memorial Day). *This is the fourth episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The previous episodes were: *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' (the previous episode) *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments. The previous ones were: *#[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *This is the 46th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Eric Artell - Jimmy Olsen, Duck, Geek, and Nightcrawler *Chris Cox - Wolverine, Police Officer, and MADitorial Announcer *Corinne Reilly - Lois Lane, Miss Marie, Lisa, and Cookie *Kevin Shinick - Scorch Supernova, Man from MADitorial, Magneto, Cyclops, Iceman, Man, Teenager, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Professor Charles Xavier, Old Man, and Hairgoat Announcer *Tara Strong - Lena Thackleman, Storm, Old Lady, and Lisa's friend *Gary Anthony Williams - Lex Luthor, Steve Harvey, and Suspect *Tom Wilson - Superman, Patrick Jane, and Tube Feud Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes